Cole Cash
Cole Cash (codename Grifter) is a former mercenary that operated under International Operations as Deadeye. He was a member of the first incarnation of Team 7 before it was revealed that IO set them up & caused the event that gave them powers. He later restarted Team 7 back up with some of his old members. He is also a member of the WildCATs & Stormwatch. Background '1965 - 1991' Cole was born in downtown Los Angeles to Sylvia Cash, a nurse & Jason Winston Cash. Life was pretty simple as Cole doesn't remember any major events happening. The first real memory he would recall was his father dying right before the Christmas of 1970. Sylvia would go on to have another son named Max & later marry mobster Sam Del Gracci. Cole hated his stepfather so much & they constantly would be in arguments. Things took a turn for the worse when Sylvia was killed during a botched hit for Gracci in 1982. Cole took himself & Max to their grandmother to live after that & Sam didn't object as he just focused more on his business. Losing both his parents led to Cole turning to a life of crime as a means to help his family. He was eventually arrested in March of 1983 but was offered a second chance. He could join the International Operations or go to prison. Cole didn't blink an eye & became a nice fit into the team, becoming a gifted marksman & an excellent soldier. '1991 - 2006' Cole served as an agent for IO for years to come. Eventually, his natural ability for combat & eye for a target led to him becoming part of a black ops team, Team 7. The team consisted of soldiers with the codenames of Arclight, Deathblow, Backlash, Topkick, Wraparound & Slaphammer. To fit it with the team, Cole took on the name Deadeye due to his elite marksmanship. During the team's last mission, they were all exposed to Gen Factor, an experimental chemical, under the orders of their handler, Miles Craven. The chemical was to activate powers within the team or give them superpowers. Though successful, many members had psychotic breaks. Following the reveal that their handler was behind the bomb, the group disbanded. Disgusted with the military & their secret agendas, Cole & Backlash decided to embark on a new journey on their own. After returning stateside following the mission, Cole & Marc began living in a nomadic but thrill seeking nature becoming adventurers in their own right. They met various people along the way but one stuck with them throughout, Maritza Blackbird. Though the three had their share of fun, the constant traveling & drinking began to slow down in 2006. They all decided to settle down on the outskirts of Los Angeles. Cole & Marc got themselves a two bedroom apartment & Maritza moved in down the hall. After they picked up jobs in a security field, they realized that a normal life wasn't what they wanted either. They decided to revive Team 7 with Slaphammer & add new members to the team. '2006 - Present' Missing data. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships *'Lady Zannah :' Upon joining the WildCAts, they began a relationship as she taught him the ways of her warrior techniques. Upon their break up around a year later, they would start a sexual relationship that would continue going until Cole began dating Dora in April of 2011. Their friendship continued but whenever Cole & Dora broke up for long periods of time, him & Zannah would continue their relationship out of convenience. Their sexual relationship would end after Cole cheated on Dora during a drunken night with the team in 2013. *'Dora Leigh :' Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Gen Factor: Exposure to the Gen-Factor had gifted as well as cursed him with supernatural abilities both mental & physical. These powers have fluctuated in potency over the coarse of his life. ** Telepathy *** Mind Control *** Mind Scans *** Illusion Casting *** Telepathic Assault ** Telekinesis *** Force Field *** Energy Projection ** Longevity: Cole has lived for for almost 3 decades since being exposed to Gen-Factor yet still maintains the appearance as well as vitality of that time. ** Accelerated Healing * Peak Human Condition * Deception * Surveillance * Tactical Analysis * Driving * Elite Marksmanship * Hand to Hand Combat * Weaponry * Multilingualism: He is fluent in English & Vietnamese. Weaknesses * Weak Healing Factor: He recovers much slower if he receives serious damage. * The Rush: The side effects of using this power are sometimes terrible. The team referred to it as The Rush due to the effect that the use of it is likened to a drug. ** Physical Strain: Using the powers can put a terrible strain on him & trying to keep them under control would often cause blood vessels to rupture. ** Affect Mind: Prolonged use would threaten his sanity & outside forces. Ratings * Intelligence: Level 4 * Strength: Level 4 * Speed: Level 4 * Occult: Level 1 * Weapons: Level 7 * Energy Projection: Level 6 * Strategy: Level 7 * Fighting Ability: Level 6 Trivia * Though he would have just celebrated his 54th birthday, Cole is physically only 32. * Since 1992, it seems as though he ages about a year for every five years that pass. This is however an estimated guess. * Colt is an exceptional thief but he doesn't need this skill anymore. * He frequently stays at Dora's apartment. They've been talking about moving in together. * Cole had a short fling back with Lana Lang in 1998. * Other than Marc, Cole has also called Michael Cray his best friend. * He defines himself as agnostic. * His mask is used to conceal his identity as well as filter out any gases he may come in contact with. * Grifter has a power ranking of 265, classifying him as Threat Level 6. Notes Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Gen-Actives Category:Metahumans Category:WildCATs Category:Team 7 Category:Stormwatch Category:International Operations Category:Peak Human Condition Category:Multilingualism Category:Threat Level 6